Forum:Kosovo
|} Should we (the UWN) recognize Kosovo? Arguments for # Peace in Kosovo. # Start of the modernization in Kosovo. # Albanians can rule themselves. # Serbia could govern its own nation and people better because they won't have to work on the Kosovarian minority and independence politics. # It's supported by EU which means a future EU member is coming up. #:Watte?! 17 februarie 2008 18:32 (UTC) #::It is said EU supports independence. Maybe, in the far future, Kosovo (and Serbia I hope as well) can join EU. 17 februarie 2008 18:34 (UTC) #:::I don't know why this is an argument supporting this these: the EU wants, finally to have all countries in that region to be member of the EU. Macedonia, Croatia and even Turkey are already candidats. Of course will Kosovo become a member, but that won't happen very quickly.. 17 februarie 2008 18:37 (UTC) Arguments against # More nations >< United Europe. (Another weak & small country in that region) # Growth of nationalistic dreams in Europe (Basque, Hungarian minorities in Romania/Slovacia/Serbia, Turks in Cyprus, Germans in Italy/Czech Republic, Albanese people in Macedonia, Transnistria & Gagauzia, and especially in Bosnia and in Vojvodina). If a country could declare itself so easy independent; why wouldn't the others do it too? If there is coming a trend in Europe (first Montenegro, then Kosovo..), it will become a complete chaos. # On the other side, Serbia is a bit defeated, it has lost all its ground, while there are enough Serbians living in Croatia, Macedonia, Kosovo, Montenegro and especially in Bosnia. I think, if these countries all declared independence, there should come a bing rearrangement in the region. For example, if Kosovo wants to be ruled by the Albanians, why don't they unite with Albania? And the Serbo-Croatian minority/majority (I don't know exactly) in western and eastern Bosnia... # We are all too enthusiastic with this independence. Why? Because Mother America is a big supporter. Why? Because there will come a strategical military base of the US in Kosovo, if it's independent (so Kosovo believes it becomes an ally of the US; like Romania does (Mihail Kogalniceanu)). I think we shouldn't forget the Serbians, I can really understand their anger; in one moment, they lost a piece of their land (and their inhabitants). Of course they're angry. And now, they seem the EU is against them because they're sending new troops to the region, to protect it. #: I'm not a supporter of the independence because of the USA or EU, I'm just a moderate supporter because this could mean a better period for both Kosovo and Serbia. 17 februarie 2008 18:51 (UTC) #:: I believe you and I respect your decision, but I just wanted to mention this because there are just too many people who do handle (a word? ) like this. 17 februarie 2008 18:53 (UTC) #::: 'Handle' is quite a correct verb 17 februarie 2008 18:57 (UTC) Discussion I think we should be happy that the Albanese people of Kosovo can see a brighter future now. But on the other side there are some difficulties too.. (see my Arguments against). 17 februarie 2008 18:16 (UTC) :I hope this is good for all etnities, but I fear Serbian etnities will be discriminated. That's bad, but better (solution of the less bad) than what was going on now. 17 februarie 2008 18:18 (UTC) I don't think we can handle this issue on supranational (UWN) level. So each state will have to vote separately I guess. Are there already results in Adlib? 23 februarie 2008 14:00 (UTC) Adlibitan section * My opinion: I would like to decide whether we recognize it or not after a couple of weeks, like the Netherlands do. Ce credeţi voi? 17 februarie 2008 18:41 (UTC) *My opinion, as an romanian , is that Kosovo shouldn't be independent. There are some intrests in the area. There is in Romania a land called Ţinutul Secuiesc. The majority is made there from hungarians. They want to be independent. I don't agree with this! Serbia is too little to make something about this. As an adlibitan (an ambassador) i will adopt my contry's position. I hope that it will be against Kosovo's independence!--Marius Ştefan Scrie-mi 17 februarie 2008 20:07 (UTC) *Petru supports the independence of Kosovo. (Messenger) 17 februarie 2008 20:44 (UTC) Libertan section * Well, I also support the independence of Kosovo. I agree with Dimitri :-) Martin? 27 februarie 2008 14:12 (UTC) * My vision is the same as King Dimitri I's. 27 februarie 2008 17:27 (UTC) Lovian section * Lovian situation: I asked the Congress whether to recognize Kosovo. I -personally- would like to recognize Kosovo soon, to give a sign of support to this young republic. Of course, we wouldn't show any offence to Serbia, a country which we respect as much as any other democratic nation. 17 februarie 2008 18:49 (UTC) *: Kosovo is officially recognized by Congress. 23 martie 2008 11:12 (UTC) Morussian section O man, the Morussians didn't have any opinion! --Bucureştean 25 iunie 2009 20:11 (UTC) : :P --OuWTB 26 iunie 2009 13:36 (UTC) Categorie:UWN topics